


Beg for it

by tugavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Barebacking, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1819867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tugavin/pseuds/tugavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel wants Ray to beg for it, but he's not very patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beg for it

**Author's Note:**

> always taking prompts at www.tugavin.tumblr.com/ask

Joel absolutely loved Ray. He loved everything about him, but there was a particular time in which he was infatuated with him. And that was when he begged. It was not often that Ray begged for anything with any sincerity. Sure, he joked around in videos, but when he was not on camera he was far too proud to beg.

That was, unless he had a riled up Joel on his hands. Joel was older than Ray and more experienced. He knew how to control himself in ways that Ray couldn’t imagine. There were some days, though, that Joel seemed to be extra sensitive to Ray and his actions. Today was one of those days.

Ray mouthed kisses against Joel’s neck, while Joel watched the news. The puerto-rican was bored and the only thing he wanted to do was get Joel into the bedroom. He had priorities and he didn’t think Joel would fight him on it. Well, until he realized that the news segment was on the price of gold. The younger man rolled his eyes and sucked at the skin at the base of Joel’s neck, determined to get him to notice. 

Joel had been fighting the urge all day to turn his young boyfriend around against a wall and take him. He wanted something specific tonight. He wanted Ray to be a begging mess before getting fucked. He fought against his urges feeling the younger man’s mouth on his neck. This was going to be difficult.

It wasn’t long before Ray started getting impatient. Joel was not paying him any attention and he wanted Joel to fuck him. After more time passed and Joel’s neck was shining from the wet kisses Ray was leaving, the young man was growling and sitting back. He knew how to get Joel. 

Slowly, he unzipped his shorts, pushing his boxers down enough to pull his cock out. He licked his lips and stroked his cock slowly, getting himself hard. His thumb rubbed over the tip and whimpered. God, he wished his was Joel. He began to stroke himself with more vigor before he heard a voice and his hand froze. 

“Did I say you could do that?”

Ray looked to his right, seeing Joel’s eyes haven’t left the television screen. “I. Uh. Well, you weren’t paying attention.” His hands were resting on his thighs now, knowing he was not allowed to touch himself without Joel’s permission. 

“So you thought you would just jack off right next to me?”

“I tried to get your attention..”

A sharp laugh came from Joel’s throat. “I think you’d better get to the bedroom. Clothes off.”

Ray made a beeline for the bedroom, ripping clothes off and tossing them on the floor. The older man stood slowly, turning off the television and picking up Ray’s clothes, tossing them into their laundry basket. He wasn’t a fan of mess. He plucked his own oversized shirt off of himself before looking at the beauty that awaited him on the bed. Ray sat anxiously, cock hard and resting on his lower stomach. 

“Look at you, hot and ready. Such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Joel stepped closer to the bed as he spoke.

Ray knew better than to speak. He looked down in his lap.

“Oh, now you’re going to be a good boy for daddy?” Joel’s lips curled into a smirk at the whimper that left Ray’s mouth.

Ray nodded his head slowly.

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir.” Ray looked up as he spoke, happy to see the smile on Joel’s face.

“There we go.” Joel crawled onto the bed, pushing Ray down so he was lying flat on his  
back. "You are going to do what I say when I say, understand?"

Ray nodded as Joel's command was accompanied by a soft touch to his scalp, brushing hair off of the younger man's forehead. "I mean yes, sir."

Joel chuckled low in his throat. He'd learn eventually. He leaned down to kiss his younger lover's neck. "I love you, Ray." A bite against his shoulder. "But you like to be a little slut, so I think it's time you're treated as such." 

He stood from his place above ray and crooked his finger gesturing Ray to get into the floor. "Knees. Now."

The younger man complied easily. He knew what was coming and absolutely welcomed it. There was nothing better than making Joel, his daddy, happy. His hands reached for the waist of Joel's shorts and looked up to get permission. A nod from Joel and Ray was pulling them down and mouthing against the outline of Joel's cock in his boxers. He continued to mouth at the head of Joel’s cock until his boxers were wet and sticking to him in a spot. Ray giggled and went to continue his teasing when Joel reached down and gripped his chin, forcing him to look up. 

“Do I need to tell you what to do?” 

“No sir.”

Ray pulled the older’s boxers down before taking a moment to appreciate the sight in front of him. He loved Joel’s cock, thick and so fitting with his broad form. He gripped the base and looked up, meeting the eyes of his lover before tentatively licking the head of his cock. 

“Don’t tease, baby.”

A big hand rested atop Ray’s head and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to tease his lover today. He wouldn’t have it. He slowly sucked the head of Joel’s cock into his mouth, moaning at the familiar weight on his tongue. The hand on his head pushing him to take more into his mouth. Ray obliged, taking the cock into his throat. 

“Fuck baby, you’re such a good little boy for daddy.”

The praise was something Ray lived for. He sucked his boyfriend’s cock with more vigor, a hand working the bit he couldn’t get into his mouth. His eyes fell closed as he lost himself in Joel’s cock. Joel was thrusting into Ray’s mouth. He couldn’t resist his mouth. 

“Shit, come on, look at Daddy when you suck his cock.” 

His eyes opened and he looked up at Joel, pleased to see just how disheveled he looked. His lips slightly parted, heavy breaths coming out with brief mentions of Ray’s name. Ray hollowed his cheeks and took as much of Joel’s cock as he could into his throat, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes before he blinked, the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

A deep groan and a tug of his hair later, Ray was pulling back from Joel’s cock. 

“Did Daddy’s cock make you cry?”

Ray nodded. 

“You okay, Ray?” His voice was much softer now, concerned.

“It takes more than a few tears to break me, Daddy.” Ray smiled wide, lips wet with spit and precum from Joel’s cock.

“You’re such a perfect baby boy. Up on the bed. Ass up.” Joel pointed to the bed, letting Ray know it was a command, not a suggestion.

Ray eagerly hopped onto the bed, pressing his shoulders into the bed and keeping his ass up in the air. He could hear Joel rustling around in the bedside table, knowing what he was looking for. Not long after, Joel was placing the bottle of lube in Ray’s hand. “Stretch yourself out for me.’

Ray whined, tempted to ask why Joel couldn’t do it, but he knew he shouldn’t be talking.

“Do you have a problem understanding instructions?”

“No, sir.”

“Go on.”

Ray squirted a small amount of lube onto his two fingers before rubbing his entrance slowly, a small whimper escaping his lips. “Mm, daddy.” 

Joel bit down into his bottom lip. This was supposed to end in Ray begging, not him. 

A finger slid into himself easily. “Want your cock in me.” Another finger joined his first and he arched his back, fucking himself back onto his fingers, mouth open and a mantra of daddys coming out. 

“Jesus, you want my cock in that tight little ass?” 

“Please!” Ray whined out, still rocking back against his fingers.

A quick spank and Ray pulled his fingers back, looking behind him at Joel who was now standing flush behind him. Joel placed his hands on Ray’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart. His thumbs dipped into his hole slightly. 

“Such a perfect little hole.”

Ray shook his ass lightly, “then fuck it!”

Joel placed a sharp spank on his ass. “Be patient.” Though, if he were honest he wanted this. He wanted Ray to beg for him to fill his ass.

His hands roamed over Ray’s ass, enjoying the red mark there now. Ray couldn’t handle it. He kept wiggling and whining every time Joel got near his hole. 

“Daddy, please!”

Joel couldn’t deny his baby boy the cock he so desired. He coated his cock with lube and gripped the younger’s hips before sliding his cock over his entrance. 

“This what you want?” 

“Yes!”

With one swift movement he pushed in, bottoming out in Ray. “Fuck! You’re so tight, babe.”

Ray’s back arched sharply, reaching down to stroke himself. They never lasted long on nights like this. Joel thrusting hard into him, shifting after a few and hitting that spongey area that made him see stars. 

“Joel, i’m gon- gonna fucking” He was cut off by a hard thrust from Joel that pushed him over the edge, spilling over his hand and onto the sheets. Not long later he could feel Joel emptying himself in him. 

“Jesus Christ, Ray.”

“See, i’m more fun than gold news.”


End file.
